Goldenfur Gadgettweaker
Goldenfur was born before the Kretonian Invasion, and lived in the village Pansheera that later was destroyed by the Kretonians, he is a underclasser, and his parents worked for a noble in the village. Goldenfur father was a skilled engineer, and his mother was also skilled spy, but before the Kretonian bombing Goldenfur's father had fallen ill and Goldenfur, who had already learned a little engineering, had gone alongside the noble as engineer of his ship. Goldenfur's mother stayed at Demaria to take care of his father, as a result, when the attack occurred and all underclassers in the village we killed, this included his parents and the family of the noble who he worked for. Goldenfur learned many things in sanctuary and later in New Alhira, the noble made Goldenfur learn more of his engineering and later had him learn skills in espionage for reasons of his discretion. Time passed, and not very smoothly, Goldenfur was atacked by another prideful underclasser who worked for the noble. It was decided to mark them both as troublemakers in his house and he sent Goldenfur to Sol, and the other underclasser to another location that was left unknown do Goldenfur. Although the noble still liked Goldenfur, this was to make both the underclassers stay out of trouble; "this is not time to die, not for Demarians". Goldenfur later joined the crew of the Teamhair and was a part of the creation of Amethyst Operations, now a Engineer and a Researcher for the UKT Seek and You Shall Find as a freelancer and he joined Athena as Engineer in the start of July, 3006. Goldenfur is known for his incredible luck, always attracting trouble and disasters and creating havok where he puts his paws, he left a permanent position in AOP in the day of an OATO meeting where he tried to use what political skills he imagined he had to make the council estabilish a blockade on Nocturn. His weird and overzealous manner resulted in the loss of his equipment and his arrest by the Sivadian police because of disturbance of order, some people call him as a stupid spy wannabe, but noone knows really if he is a spy wannabe, or a wannabe wanabbe or something else. Also some other examples are being shot by Nicodemus Dayton on a landing pad on New Luna, making Goldenfur lose his left foot, atracting too much attention of McDowell Brandon that already called Goldenfur as terrorist, being smashed against a wall by Marlan Ranix and finally nearly getting shot many times by Rillitan Ryoleli Goldenfur also have some unknown info about him, noone know the name of his mother, his rite name was been put by himself because of his father, and noone know if he passed through the rite, his age is unknown, probably 17 to 21 years old, and the name of his old master is unknown too, he refer to his master as just "Master" Goldenfur death happened when after the pressure of getting stuck on a planet infested with phyrrians, the feeling of lack of friends and the knowledge that he improved much with his pistol, he shot Dayton on the middle of the Jungle, in a act of obsessive vengeance, and the NLM marines there shot him. Take a look at Goldenfur relastionship web: =Badges= category: Goldenfur Web category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Classic Demarians category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Employees category:Book of the Dead category:Necromundus Characters category:Stamp Web